As is often the case, distortions occur in a human body because of aging, living habits, long-time work with an unnatural posture, or the like, causing health disorder or the like to occur. Among such distortions, distortion of the pelvis causes a considerably large part of symptoms including health disorder, lumbago, backbone distortion, and obesity. In order to correct the distortion of the pelvis, it is a general practice to tighten a body part extending from the buttocks to the abdomen by the use of a member having a large elastic force (stretch force). A large number of inventions have been made concerning supporters and underwear for correcting the distortion of the pelvis. Examples of such inventions hitherto made include inventions of the type adapted to tighten the body part extending from the buttocks to the abdomen by means of a girdle (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-263127, for example), inventions of the type adapted to tighten a body part adjacent the waist portion of underpants by means of a band (see Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3006642, for example), and inventions of the type adapted to tighten the abdomen and the great trochanters of the femurs (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-7394, for example).
In tightening the whole or part of the pelvis, however, the abdomen, the buttocks and the great trochanters of the femurs are necessarily tightened at the same time, which often imparts the user with a sensation of pressure and a difficulty in body movements more strongly than necessary. A disclosed example of the present invention may provide lower underwear which is capable of relieving the sensation of pressure and the difficulty in body movements.